A Different Kind of Brainstorm
by sg1princess8
Summary: Tag to Brainstorm S5E16. What if things had ended a little differently? How would it effect the relationship of Rodney and Jennifer? (Rating bump to M)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know there are about a ka-gillion of these stories out there, but I wanted to add mine to the mix. It's a little different, and definitely not canon to the original episode, so turn back now if you don't like deviations. I might write about their reunion if I get any interest, which would definitely bump this up to an M.**

 **I love reviews and favorites!**

* * *

While spending some much needed time on Earth, Doctor Rodney McKay had asked Doctor Jennifer Keller to accompany him to a scientific presentation given by one of Rodney's rivals, Malcolm Tunney. The invitation boast huge advancements to the scientific community, but the resident geniuses of Atlantis found themselves rather unimpressed. What the scientist on Earth were coming up with was nothing in comparison to what they had found, and were still finding in Atlantis. 

Jennifer was a little star struck when she got to meet Bill Nye and Neil Degrasse Tyson, much to Rodney's dismay. It didn't help that is was those same men that insinuated that Rodney was paying the beautiful young Doctor to accompany him, but Jennifer quickly shut them down and linked her arm through his. Overall it was a very enjoyable night, plus the two department heads got to see each other dressed up, which is something they both secretly enjoyed.

They returned to the SGC after being picked up at the airport, both dwelling on the fact that they would be parting the following day to see their respective families. Both of them hoped this little outing would be what they needed to push their relationship to the next level, but they were each too nervous to be the one to take the next step. Their conversation was easy, as it normally was when they were together, and anyone looking in from the outside might assume they were together anyway.

"Well, here I am." Jennifer motioned to the door of her temporary quarters. "Thank you for inviting me to join you this evening Rodney, I actually had a very good time." Jennifer offered him a warm smile.

"I should be thanking you. Today would have been a lot less bearable without your company." As normal when he was around her, Rodney spoke before thinking, and instantly wanted to stick his foot in his mouth.

A light blushed warmed Jennifer's cheeks as she smiled at his slip. "I'm glad I could help make it a more enjoyable evening." There was a mischievous look in her eyes, thinking of ways that it could be more enjoyable.

"Yes. Um. Well, good night." Rodney nervously shifted and started to wring his hands together. She knew his tells.

"Good night Rodney." Jennifer reached out for his arm and stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. She slowly returned herself to a neutral position, hoping he would take her hint. Instead he had a dazed look in his eyes and a small smile tugged at one side of his lips.

Jennifer turned to unlock her door and Rodney turned to walk down the hall, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself. Sadly, Jennifer turned to look at him, knowing that he would never make the first move like she wanted. Could she be brave enough to do it? She had never been very forward with a man before, but Rodney was making her stretch her comfort level.

"Rodney?" Jennifer wasn't sure what compelled her to call out to him, but she knew she wasn't ready to say goodbye.

The physicist turned to face the pretty physician with hope glowing from his eyes. "Yes, Jennifer?"

Jennifer paused for a moment, but before she could ask what she really wanted, the butterflies in her stomach got ahold of her and she lost all of her bravery. "Do you want to grab breakfast tomorrow before you head off to Jeannie's?"

The small smile tugged at his lips again. "I would."

"Um, my flight to Chippewa Falls leaves pretty early. Do you mind if we meet up around 7:30?" Jennifer blushed and felt bad, taking away one of his few chances for him to sleep just so she could spend a little more time with him before they had to separate.

"I'm sure I'll be up by then, my jet lag is pretty bad from one galaxy to the next." This time he gave her a full smile, one that was usually only reserved for her.

Rodney's smile was rewarded with a small giggle from the blonde, one of his own favorite sounds. "Perfect, I'll see you then."

"See you then." Rodney was in a daze. He didn't think this woman had any idea what she did to him. As he watched her walk into her temporary quarters and close the door, he let his mind wander to a place he rarely let it; hope. Hope that she might return his feels, hope that he may one day be able to hold her in his arms, hope that one day he could call her his own. The usually grumpy genius turned to walk the short distance to his room with a big smile on his face. Their short time together would definitely be enough to inspire his dreams while he was away from her.

Inside her room, Jennifer was not quite as content. She leaned against the door and sighed, frustrated with both herself for chickening out, and at Rodney for not having the nerve to make the first move himself. She let out a sigh as she pushed off the door and further into her room. She discarded the dress that she had carefully chosen to try and get Rodney's attention and dug through her suitcase for her pjs. She pulled on her oversized Harvard Medicine t-shirt and her black and yellow Batman pants and attempted to distract herself by re-packing her suitcase. It wasn't helping much as she caught sight of the one pair of lacy underwear she had packed, in hopes of having someone besides her see her underwear.

Jennifer picked up the offending garment, glaring at it momentarily, before tossing it back in her bag and heading for the door. "That is it!" The blonde pulled her door shut behind her as she stalked down the hall towards the only man who could cause her such a wild array of emotions.

Jennifer stopped in front of his door, took a deep breath and put her fist to the door. "Rodney!" She called out, not giving him the chance to ignore her.

Rodney was started by the sudden pounding on his door. Thinking there was some kind of emergency, he rushed over and answered it as quickly as possible.

He was shocked to see Jennifer on the other side of the door, and she did not look happy. "Jennifer? What..." He was cut off by her rushing past him into his quarters.

"Rodney, I'm getting really sick and tired of this." She was pacing around his room; a trait she has picked up from him.

But Rodney was silent. The normally talkative scientist was speechless, thanks to Jennifer's little outburst and her appearance. This was the first time he had seen her in her pajamas, and it didn't go unnoticed by him that her pants had the insignia of his favorite superhero.

Not getting a response, Jennifer tried again. "I'm done playing this silly little game of ours." She looked him in the eyes for the first time since entering the room.

"Wha...What game?" He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Rodney, do you like me or not?" Maybe she would get the answers she wanted if she was a little more straightforward.

"Of course I like you. You are one of my closest friends." He hoped that was the answer she was looking for, he wasn't sure his heart was ready to tell her the truth.

"That's not what I mean Rodney." Jennifer pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to think of a new tactic. She thought of one, but it was going to sting a little. She looked at him again and softened her expression. "Rodney, do you remember anything from your Second Childhood?"

The way his eyes widened temporarily told her she had pushed the right buttons.

"S-s-some of it. Why?" Suddenly the overactive mind of the scientist when blank, not giving him any help on how to deal with his current interrogations.

Jennifer took a few tentative steps toward him, as if he were a stray dog who could bolt at any time. "Do you remember what you said to me on Day 6?" She was right in front of him now, toe to toe and looking deep in his eyes.

"Day 6? I-I I d-don't really know which day was which I mean...Day 6, day 10, it's -it's all kind of one big blur." Rodney was flailing his hands, trying to get his brain to catch of with his ramblings.

"Rodney..." Jennifer coaxed, placing a hand on his chest where she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

There was a long pause, and it felt like the time around them had stopped. Rodney searched her eyes, trying to find some glimmer of understanding of why she wanted this from him. But being the somewhat clueless man he could be when it came to relationships and feelings, he found none. Slowly he closed his eyes and turned away from her, not sure he could take reading her expression. "That was the day I told you that I loved you."

Jennifer could see the pain throughout his features. He had no confidence in himself, or in her not breaking his heart. "Did you mean it?" She had to be sure.

He turned on his heels to face her, and she could see the hope written on his face. "Of course I did Jen, I could never make something like that up."

"I just had to be sure it wasn't the parasite speaking." Jennifer stepped up to him again and placed hand on his cheek. "I love you too Rodney, I have for some time now. I just didn't want to push you into something you didn't want."

Rodney couldn't believe she could think he didn't want her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met; both stunning and brilliant; his perfect woman in every way. He didn't have the words to explain to her how much he wanted her in every way, so he let his actions speak for him.

Hesitantly, Rodney leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. As soft and tender as the kiss was, it lit a fire within their souls that was anything but gentle. It felt like coming home, like this is where they should have been a long time ago. Rodney pulled Jennifer against him, sending an electric shock through his whole body. A soft moan escaped Jennifer's throat and Rodney knew he could listen to her moan for the rest of his life.

Rodney also knew that he needed to catch his breath, because this was neither the time or place to follow through with where his body wanted to go. Carefully, he pulled away from her, leaving his arms around her, afraid to let her go.

"I've never wanted anything more." His words were barely above a whisper, but Jennifer could clearly hear the truth and understanding that rang in those five words.

This time it was her turn to initiate the kiss. She was so overwhelmed by emotion that the only thing she was sure of is that she never wanted him to let go of her. Finally being able to tell Rodney how she felt, finally knowing that he truly loved her was more than enough for her to die a happy woman; though she thanked any divine deity that would listen for letting her live so that she could continue to kiss the man of her dreams.

Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes in an effort to get closer to him. Her closeness caused him to moan and his hands slipped unconsciously over the curves of her of her bottom and pulled her against him. It was then that they both became painfully aware of the bulge in his pants. At the sound of her quick intake, Rodney quickly released her and took a small step back from the beautiful woman before him.

"I'm sorry. I may have gotten a little carried away." The blush on his face was deep, though whether it be from their kiss or his embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

Jennifer offered him a gentle smile and reached out for one of his hands with one of hers. She slowly started to walk towards his bed, pulling him with her.

"Jennifer? Y-you don't… I m-m-mean we don't… th-that's not what I…" Jennifer placed a finger to his lips to save him from himself.

"That wasn't what I had in mind. Tonight, I just want to fall asleep in the arms of the man I love before I have to be away from him for two weeks." Jennifer sat down on his bed, still holding his hand and hoping he would let her stay.

A smile spread across Rodney's face; one that most people never saw, a genuine one. "I think I can make that happen." He sat down next to her and placed a chastised kiss on her shoulder.

Jennifer twisted around to pull down the bedding and slid to the far side of the bed. Once she was settled, Rodney slid in behind her and pulled her to him.

"I'm still convinced this is all a dream, and if so, I don't want to wake up." He kissed at her shoulder again, memorizing how it felt to have her in his arms.

"If it's a dream, then we both are dreaming, which is never a good thing where we come from. So I'm happy that it's reality." She softly giggled and cuddled into him more.

Rodney could feel the sleep overcoming him, as he allowed himself to relax for the first time in a long time. He didn't want to sleep because he knew that meant that they would be leaving each other that much sooner. But he figured he could handle it if she could.

"I love you Jennifer." Rodney mumbled, barely awake.

"I love you too Rodney." Her response was just as sleepy, and they we happy just to fall asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to post an update! I've had this much written, so I don't really know what happened! No jump in rating quite yet, just wanted to keep you on the edge of your seat. That part I am still finishing, but it will be the next chapter!**

 **No beta, so all mistakes are mine!**

* * *

If Jennifer and Rodney thought saying goodbye was hard, not seeing each other for two weeks after finally confessing their feelings was even harder. Jeannie commented several times how Rodney seemed to be distracted, but she noticed that he was also in a much better mood than normal, so she didn't poke too much.

Toward the end of his stay, Rodney had requested to go shopping so he could get some more clothes to take back with him. Kaleb had to work, so Jeannie and Madison happily accompanied him to the mall. Rodney didn't need much, but of course taking a seven year old to the mall was never a short trip. It didn't stop Jeannie from noticing when Rodney lingered at the window of a jewelry store. His attention was quickly reclaimed when his favorite niece called out his name, but he missed the smirk on his sister's face as she filled the information away.

Later that night, when Kaleb was getting Madison ready for bed, Jeannie grabbed her chance. "So, who is she?" She smiled, nonchalantly continuing to dry the dishes in front of her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rodney looked up from his laptop as his brain went on overdrive.

"I saw you pause at the jewelry store, and no man pauses there without a woman in mind. Do I know her?" She was sure it had to be someone on Atlantis, she just couldn't fathom who.

"Um…" Rodney wasn't sure he liked this conversation. Things hasn't gone well the last time he told Jeannie about his relationship, and he definitely did not need a repeat of that.

"Oh please don't tell me you are seeing Katie Brown again. Didn't you hurt her enough?" Jeannie looked at him finally, not fully convinced that could be the solution.

"Hey, my intention was never to hurt her. And without your meddling, things may have been fine! You were the one who pushed me to try and make a move before I was ready!" He was quick to shut her down in his normal McKay fashion. "Though in hindsight, I'm glad that relationship ended, or I would have never would have been given a chance with the right woman." His tone was much softer, and it shocked Jeannie.

"Look Mer, I've told you I'm sorry about Katie, I just worry about you." She gave him a soft smile, hoping to appease him. "But you sure seem to have moved on well. You still haven't told me who this "right woman" is." Jeannie wasn't sure how to read Rodney at the moment. He seemed really serious about this woman, which surprised her since he had not introduced her to anyone on her most recent trip to Atlantis. Sure, there were _other_ things keeping them preoccupied, but once he had recovered she figured that he would have wanted to introduce her to this woman before she left.

Unless it was someone she already knew…

Jeannie's mind started to fly as Rodney struggled with wanting to answer her. She looked at every moment of her visit differently, particularly in relation to one person, Jennifer Keller. She had been curious about the other woman's unwavering persistence, but had not had much time to reflect on it. Looking back, she tried to imagine her as a woman trying to save the man she loved, rather than the typical camaraderie that the Atlantis team had with each other. She paid most attention to the moments when Rodney was most lucid, particularly the cave where Jennifer had saved him, and the infirmary where Jennifer attended to his every needs.

"Oh my god!" Jeannie was sure she had figured it out now.

"What?" Rodney had been wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the slow smirk that had grown on Jeanie's face as she figured it out.

"You have the hots for Dr. Keller!" Jeannie giggled like a school girl.

"Ho-how did you…?" Rodney couldn't believe she had figured it out without so much as a hint.

"Woman's intuition. I knew it had to be someone on Atlantis, and when you didn't introduce me to anyone on my last trip, I knew it had to be someone I know. Plus, you are far too gone to have met someone since I left." Jeannie folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue.

"If you must know, then yes. I've liked Jennifer for some time now. She accompanied me to the science lecture I attended the first night I was here." He was quiet, the way he was when he was sharing something he didn't normally want to.

"You're first date was at a physics talk? Either she really likes you, or you don't like her very much!" Jeannie couldn't help but tease.

"We had a very nice time!" Rodney defended himself. "Plus, it was a black tie event. It was kinda nice to have someone as beautiful as Jennifer there with me to quiet some of the harassment I got after my apparent 'disappearance' in the science community." It didn't escape Jeannie's notice that Rodney had called her 'beautiful' rather than some of the more crude words that men could used for women. "And the private jet gave us plenty of time alone that we don't normally have."

"Gross! Mer! I did not need to know that!" Jeannie suddenly felt like she has misjudged his with her previous thoughts.

"Not like that!" He flushed. "We just finally had time to talk without the ever present emergencies of Atlantis." His blush continued as he thought back to their confessions that night. The gentle smile on his face telling Jeannie all she needed to know about his feelings.

"Wow, you really love her, don't you?" She could feel small pricks in the back of her eyes as she threatened to cry. She had to admit that she was proud of her brother for finally thinking about someone other than himself. She could only hope that Jennifer felt the same way about him, though after their last encounter, she knew that if anyone could handle Rodney, it would be her.

"That obvious, huh?" He still couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her.

"At least it is to me, but I'm your sister. Does she know?"

"She's known for a while actually. I admitted it to her a few days into my Second Childhood, but she never said anything. Part of me always wondered if I had imagined that part. But I did notice she was spending a lot more time with me after the fact, so I wasn't sure what to think. I guess when I didn't kiss her goodnight after our date, she finally needed to know if I had meant it, and she told me she felt the same way." Jeannie could tell that he was lost in thought, so she didn't push him for more details. She walked around the island and kissed Rodney on the cheek before going upstairs to give him some space.

Rodney hardly noticed her absence as he got lost in thought about their three week trip home on the Daedalus.

* * *

Rodney was the first of the pair to arrive back in Colorado, but his flight did not land that much earlier than hers, so he agreed to wait for her so they could share a car back to the SGC. To be honest, he wasn't sure how he would react when he saw her, and he wasn't sure if he could maintain professionalism having not seen her for so long after their confessions.

Having searched for her flight on the arrivals board, he eagerly awaited her just outside her gate. He tried to kill time by working on some of the small projects he had brought with him, but he couldn't seem to stay focused. Finally, he saw her plane pulling into the gate. He packed up his laptop and found a spot where he could wait for her where he was easily seen but still allowed the other patrons to exit the plane. It felt like she was one of the last to exit but when he finally saw her, his heart skipped a beat. He watched her smile grow as she spotted him and he knew that he was ruined. His heart belonged to her, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Rodney!" She called to him as she picked up her pace and tried to politely push past people.

"Jennifer!" He closed the small gap between them and pulled her into his arms at last. It was like coming home.

She gave him a tight squeeze and then pulled back just enough that she could kiss him. They both felt electrified, their time apart from each other making this moment more heated than originally intended. He couldn't help but move one of his hands to her cheek, silently wishing that they were not in public so he would not have to stop. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he regretfully pulled away.

"God I missed you." He smiled at her, not letting her move from his arms.

"I know the feeling." She glowed back at him. "I almost felt bad for my dad because I couldn't wait to see you the whole time I was home. I think he noticed I was a little distracted."

Rodney finally let her go, keeping hold of her hand so they could walk out. "If it makes you feel any better, Jeannie noticed too. She even asked me about it." He blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah? Did you tell her?" Suddenly Rodney wasn't sure that he was supposed to tell, but Jennifer sounded entertained, rather that upset, so he hoped it was okay.

"Actually, she kinda just figured it out. Apparently to her, I'm an open book. She started off commenting on my distraction and had guessed that it was you before I had even decided to tell her. I guess a lot of it had to do with her last visit." He was careful not to actually describe her last visit because he knew it was still a sore spot for both of them.

Jennifer giggled. "It doesn't surprise me. She is pretty smart. And she has the benefit of seeing us together, my dad hasn't meet anyone I work with. I think he would freak out if he ever found anything out!" She gently bumped him with her shoulder as they approached the baggage claim.

"Oh, Jeannie completely flipped out, so I wouldn't be surprised." Rodney smiled at her.

"Yeah, I don't know if I've ever actually heard how she found out. I just know that she... got recruited so you could work together." Jennifer tripped over herself a little. Being around Rodney almost made her forget that she still couldn't talk freely.

Rodney smirked a little at her almost slip. "We've got a three week trip home, we've got lots of time to share stories." His promise made her heart skip a beat.

"I can't wait." She blushed, thinking about what else they could share.

They found a driver waiting for them with a sign reading 'McKay- Keller' and it inadvertently sent both genius minds into overdrive. If they had looked at each other, they would have noticed the shy blush on their faces as they both thought about their future.

Now that they were back in military eyes, they were a little less open about their relationship. Back on base, they were informed that several travelers had been delayed so they would have one more night on Earth before they started their trip home. They were each assigned private quarters for the night, but secretly hoped that one of them would remain unused. They shared dinner in the commissary and talked about their visits, until they realized they should probably get out of the way of the kitchen staff. They weren't quite ready to leave each other for the evening, but weren't sure if they had any other choice.

"Hey, I downloaded a bunch of the newest movies to my laptop, if you want to come by my room and watch one." Rodney shyly offered as they slowly wandered towards their rooms.

"Sounds nice, just let me stop by my room and get a little more comfortable, and I will come by." She smiled his favorite smile at him.

Rodney tried not to let his mind wander to what 'more comfortable' could mean, and he tried to push back the memory of seeing her in her Batman pajamas. "I'm in the same room as before." He told her as they stopped at her door.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." She smiled sweetly. They both wanted to kiss each other, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate in the still bustling SGC.

Jennifer turned and entered her room and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. While she didn't really want to be in her jean's, she wasn't sure if she should show up in her pajamas again. Sure, she wanted to stay the night, but she didn't want to invite herself. She also didn't want to be too uncomfortable if she showed up in sweatpants and did end up spending the night. With a quickened heart rate, she decided to wear her Batman pajama pants again with a comfortable tank top. She would just have to hope no one saw her in the hall.

Rodney was having the same dilemma of what to wear when he heard a knock on his door. He had not changed yet, but rushed to the door to let Jennifer in anyway. His gut tightened slightly seeing her in her pajamas again, but tried to make light of it anyway. "It's like you know the quickest way to a nerds heart is through his favorite superhero." He stepped back into the room, inviting her in.

"Batman was my favorite superhero, even before I met you. We just happened to have that in common." She smirked.

"Sheppard always makes fun of me and says Batman isn't a real superhero because he makes all his gadgets and doesn't have any powers." Rodney had invented to continue, but an impassioned Jennifer cut him off.

"That is exactly why he is the best! He has no powers, he wasn't destined to be a hero from birth, but he chose to use his wealth and knowledge to help others. And how much cooler can you be than being smart enough to design a bunch of super powerful gadgets?" Jennifer was ready to defend her opinion, like she and Rodney weren't already in agreement.

"Hey, you don't have to prove it to me! But remind me to call you up the next time John and I get in this argument. Maybe he will listen to you." Rodney had to admit that it was hot to see her all heated over this, especially when they were in agreement of why Batman was the best. Of course Rodney identified with the superhero because they were both tech savvy, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"John is just jealous because you are more like Batman than he will ever be like any superhero." She blushed, not really meaning to say that out loud.

Rodney couldn't help but pull her into his arms for that one. "Can I get you to tell him that as well? That might shut him up for a while." He bent to kiss her, so overwhelmed with love for her. Somehow she always knew exactly what he needed to hear.

Jennifer slipped a hand into his hair, holding him against her lips. She had been in his company far too long without a proper kiss. Her tongue swiped at his lips, asking for entrance, and he willingly let her in. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hearts and minds began to race. Neither genius was sure if the other was ready to take their relationship to the next level, they only knew they wanted to. Rodney could feel his resolve dropping and his higher brain function slow as he blood moved other places. He barely convinced himself to pull away, leaving them both breathing hard.

"So, about that movie." He muttered, lips still brushing hers.

"Movie, right."Jennifer mumbled, trying to hide her disappointment.

Rodney pulled out his laptop and opened up to his movie collection. He offered it to Jennifer and returned to his suitcase. "See if you can find one you like while I change." What he really needed was a moment alone to cool off.

Jennifer smiled at him sweetly, not knowing just how easily she could affect him. "I'll be sure to pick something good." She sat at the table, allowing him to make his getaway.

Once inside the en suite bathroom, Rodney splashed water on his face and tried to relax. He knew it was going to be a long three weeks home if things stayed like this. He could only hope Jennifer was just as frustrated as he was.

Jennifer could barely pay attention to the titles in front of her. While her frustration was much easier to hide, her senses we buzzing, and she couldn't understand why Rodney pushed her away. She wasn't the most sexually experienced, but she didn't think she was sending him signals that she wasn't interested. But short from lying naked in his bed, she wasn't sure how to let him know she wanted him. She glanced at his bed, considering the idea for half a second and tucking it away for a later date if she became desperate. Turning her attention back to the screen, she tried to find anything that might hold her attention to distract her from Rodney for the night.

The door behind her opened, and Rodney emerged wearing simple black pajama pants and a black tshirt. "Sorry mine aren't as awesome as yours." He smiled and tossed his clothes in his suitcase.

Jennifer took a deep breath to tame the desire that rose up in her again. His may not have been 'awesome' but the sleek look was doing an 'awesome' job kick starting her libido again. "That's fine, I heard a rumor that you have some pretty great boxers in your collection." She pulled a Rodney and spoke without thinking, turning them both bright red. "I mean, not that I'm expecting to see them. I'm just saying that I'm sure you have a collection that makes up for simple pajamas. Not that if you didn't it would be a bad thing…" she rambled.

"Jennifer." He called to her with a smile, trying to save her from herself. "I think you've been hanging out with me too much." He moved to her side, now with a smirk.

She took a breath for the first time. "Possibly, but I don't consider that a bad thing." She pretended she wasn't still ready to turn inside herself with embarrassment.

Bending, he kissed he quickly, not wanting to lose himself in her again. "Neither do I. Now, what did you pick?" He looked at the computer in front of her.

"Um, to be honest, I'm a little out of the loop. I haven't heard of most of these. I'm not as good at keeping up on current events as some of you are." She giggled, knowing John and Rodney always seemed to know about the latest movies and comic books coming out, even living in another galaxy.

"That's alright, I can pick something. Go get comfy on the bed and I'll join you in a second." Rodney wasn't sure if he had ever used the word 'comfy' in his life. Luckily that thought distracted him from thinking about sharing a bed with Jennifer.

It didn't do much to distract Jennifer. She took a deep breath and looked at the bed like it might bite her. Should she get under the covers, or sit on top? For her own sanity, she climbed on top of the covers. She had already been bold with her pajamas, she couldn't make all the bold decisions tonight.

Rodney was going through his whole collection to find just the right movie and joined her on the bed. "So, it's not new, but given our shared interest, I thought it might be fun to rewatch the Batman movies together." He smiled at her with the original Batman movie pulled up on his screen.

"You know this means you are stuck with me for at least 6 more dates." She teased him.

"Well, I would hope so." He said pointedly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Jennifer tucked her head against his shoulder as he started the movie. For their credit, they both did a fairly good job maintaining their cool during the movie. It helped that they were both actually interested, which Rodney would convince himself later that he did on purpose.

As the credits started the roll, their nerves slammed back into them like a freight train. Jennifer realized it was too late for her to pretend she had fallen asleep during the movie. Rodney wasn't sure if he should ask her to stay. They were geniuses, why couldn't they figure this out?

Rodney awkwardly stood to pack away his laptop, and Jennifer started to get off the bed. Rodney saw her out of the corner of his eye and knew that he needed to make a decision. Whether or not he asked her to stay tonight could shape their entire trip home; but he was worried about his own will power. A man can only stay so strong when sharing a bed with the woman he loves. He took a deep breath and stood to face her.

"You know, y-you could stay, i-if you want to." He really wished he would have sounded more confident. Sometimes he would kill for some of the charm that John had.

The great thing about having a relationship with Jennifer, is that she understood him completely. She didn't judge him for being shy or unsure, especially when she shared those traits with him. But she also knew just how hard it was for him to be bold like that, and she was always there to reward him when he was. "Well, I didn't wear my pjs in hope of getting kicked out." She smirked at him, comfortable that he could handle her playfulness.

Rodney shook his head and chuckled at her, joining her back at the bed and pushing the covers down. He unknowingly agreed with Jeanie's sentiment that if anyone could handle him, it would be Jennifer. She knew how to play just to his brand of sarcasm. "I don't know if you will ever cease to surprise me." He uttered as they crawled under the covers together.

"What fun would it be if I did? It's more fun to keep you on your toes." She snuggled up to him laying her head on his shoulder and draping her arm over his chest.

Rodney stirred slightly, ready to be home, if only for one reason. "You know this is going to be much more comfortable on my prescription mattress." Jennifer was grateful that he was still stirring so he didn't seem to process what he said, and missed her blush.

"I guess that means this is an open invite." Jennifer was sure she sounded stupid, but she wasn't sure what else to say. This was all so new to her, and she still wasn't exactly sure where they stood as a couple yet.

Rodney stilled as the conversation caught up with him. "I… Um… Of course, if… But… I mean…"

Jennifer took pity on him as he rambled, and it lead her to a new revelation. She placed a finger on his lips to save him and took a deep breath to steal herself. "Rodney, it obviously we are both pretty new the this whole thing, and that we are both plenty nervous. It's fine, I'm definitely not always expecting you to say the perfect thing, just like I hope you aren't expecting that from me. Let's be honest, we both focused more on our studies and careers then to our love lives, but it's put us here. We understand each other, it's part of the reason I fell for you, and I'm guessing the opposite is probably true too. We are both going to accidentally say something we weren't gonna say out loud, and we are both going to trip over our own feeling sometimes. Let just agree right now that it's fine. Let's promise not to try too hard, and that we will just let it happen, because that's how we fell in love in the first place."

Rodney's heart was melting throughout her speech. He loved finding little moments that made him love her more, and this was definitely one of them. Sometimes he would swear she was his soulmate; the one who was made for him. He wasn't even sure if he believed in that, but she had a way of making him look at things from a different perspective. Just like she was doing now. She was never going to be Katie Brown, expecting everything to be perfect, or for him to be the perfect gentleman, because she knew him better than that. She was never going to expect him to be as debonair as Sheppard, because that wasn't a skill set he had possessed. She loved him, and wanted him for him, as abrasive and tongue tied as he might be.

"I promise." He agreed with her. "And you're right, you have a way of turning me into a babbling mess, but that is usually because you've snuck inside those walls I so carefully constructed, and it throws me off. I forget that sometimes, somehow you know me better than I know myself." He kissed her forehead to build his confidence again. "And yes, it is an open invitation. Any time you can and want, my bed is open to you. I know things will be crazy when we get back, so I want you to know that after a long day, I will always be there for you. Unfortunately, some days it might be the only way we see each other, but I will always take that over not seeing you at all. I love you Jennifer, and I've come to accept over these last two weeks, that is not going to change any time soon."

"Oh Rodney!" Jennifer twisted herself so she could kiss him properly. It was the only way should could properly express how she was feeling. Her heart was so full it was over flowing, and she needed him to know.

Rodney kissed her back, letting a hand tangle in her hair and pulling her close to his side. He let himself relax and just feel. This woman was his, and more importantly he was hers. Neither of them was going anywhere without the other for a long time. They needed each other, he could trust that now. The hand on his chest clenched at his shirt, and he had finally begun to allow himself to hope. He has just started to trace his free hand up and down her back then the door next to them slammed shut. The jumped apart and listened, even if they likely wouldn't hear much.

They were both beet red, like they were teenagers who were caught by their parents. "I think I have a neighbor." Rodney pointed out obvious, mainly to convince himself to slow down.

"We probably shouldn't be too loud." She agreed. They may be adults, but their relationship was new, and they weren't sure about the outside world yet.

"I've got you, that's all I need." Rodney pulled her to his shoulder again and willed himself to calm down.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Jennifer readjusted her hips so that she wasn't feeling as much pressure between her legs.

"I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight Jennifer." He kissed her head.

"Goodnight Rodney."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, here it is, the bump in rating! I have issues with these two sometimes because they both have such natural chemistry but they are both so shy in this situation. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next morning, after changing into the uniforms they were required to wear while aboard the _Daedalus_ , the couple headed to the commissary to get breakfast. Jennifer's heart was aflutter as Rodney's confidently walked through the halls holding her hand. Several officers from the SGC spotted them, but said nothing about their proximity being out of line. Still, she made a mental note to make sure she talked to him about exactly where they stood, and how much they wanted to share with their colleagues back on Atlantis.

As they were approaching the double doors of the commissary, a familiar blonde walked out, welcoming them with a big smile. "McKay! Dr. Keller! It's good to see you both again!" Colonel Samantha Carter, once their expedition leader, paused to greet them both. "Did you guys do anything exciting on your leave?" She smirked, well aware that the relationship between the resident geniuses of Atlantis had advanced much further than it had while she was with them.

"Jeannie sufficiently tortured me with her vegan diet, making sure that I was looking forward to space ship food for three weeks." Rodney's ever present desire for normal food remaining obvious.

Beside him, Jennifer giggled, a sound that Sam only heard when the young doctor was in the presence of the abrasive scientist beside her.

Sam smiled towards the younger blonde, knowing there was something they weren't saying. "I enjoyed peace and quiet with my dad and caught up on some of the Earth-side medical research. It was nice, but I have to say the quiet was a little hard to get used to." Jennifer looked expectantly at her two companions, knowing they would understand what she meant.

They both nodded, and Sam remembered another reason for their visit. "Hey, how was Tunney's thing? I thought about going but we got called off-world."

Rodney's face scrunched unenthusiastically. "You didn't miss much."

"It was a first class presentation." Offered Jennifer, digging for positive feedback.

"With like, second-rate science." He grimaced. "But, the food was good!" His face slowly lit up.

"And the company." Jennifer smiled at him, and he turned to return her smile. Sam could see their soft glow, and the blush start to coat both of their cheeks. She was happy for the two of them, and she was happy to see how much Rodney had matured and grown since their first encounter all those years ago. Jennifer tamed him, in all the right ways, and loved him in all the others.

Suddenly, the PA system rang out, requesting Colonel Carter in the gate room. She looked up, as if making eye contact with the speaker that was addressing her, and then back to the couple. "I have to go, but I hope you guys have a safe trip back." She took a few quick steps down the hall before turning back. "Oh and guys, it's about damn time!" She smirked at them before turning back down the hall, not leaving them any time to retort.

A matching blush rose over both their faces, not realizing that their affection for each other had been so obvious to those around them. Rodney cleared his throat in his normal nervous manner. "Yes, well, shall we?" he started off into the commissary again.

They both filled their plates, knowing it might be one of the best meals they'd have until they get back to the city. Breakfast passed without incident, and soon they found themselves with their personal effects in the embarkation room, waiting to be transported aboard the _Daedalus_. Around them were several members of the Atlantis expedition that they knew, but only from periodic interactions. There were also several others around them they could only assume were either new members of their expedition, or part of the crew of the _Daedalus_. Shortly before they departed, Sam appeared in the gate room with a smirk on her face, waving to the group, but mainly to Rodney and Jennifer. They both thought her appearance was weird, but didn't have much time to consider it. With a flash of light, the small crowd was rushed from the cement walls of the SGC, to the metallic walls on the bridge of the _Daedalus_.

Colonel Steven Caldwell stood to greet the group, informing them where they could find room assignments and advising all those that were new to the ship where they could meet their tour guide. There was a slight glint in his eye that made him seem happier than normal, but most shrugged it off as a man that was happy to get his ship moving again. Rodney and Jennifer found their room assignments and made their way to the barracks level of the ship, waiving to familiar faces as the strode past.

"Well, here I am." Rodney thumbed over his shoulder at the door behind him, hoping that Jennifer would commit it to memory.

"Wait, this is my room." Jennifer looked down at the paper in her hand to confirm.

"That can't be right." Rodney looked over her shoulder to see where the mistake could be.

Suddenly, everything clicked for Jennifer; the random appearance of Sam before they left, and the mischievous smirk on her face. "Colonel Carter did this." The petite doctor could feel her nerves begin to race, not sure of what the implications of this might be. She couldn't be upset with the idea of sharing a room with Rodney for their trip home, but she wasn't sure if he would feel the same.

"That little…" Rodney chuckled and shook his head, almost wishing that he could thank her himself. "Well, then here _we_ are." Rodney smiled and opened the door for her, not realizing that his demeanor was helping to calm the butterflies in Jennifer's stomach tremendously.

Jennifer stepped into their room, looking around and trying to control her breathing. The door behind her closed, and she realized that they were alone again. The physician couldn't understand why this was so much different from sharing a bed with him last night, but it had her senses on overdrive. She moved to put down her suitcase and make more room for Rodney to enter the room.

In a surprising turn of events, Rodney seemed to sense that something was off with Jennifer. He put his bag down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jen, I can ask them for a different room if you want me to." Of course, he was hoping that she wouldn't ask that of him, but he wasn't sure what she was feeling.

Turning, Jennifer realized that she needed to actually communicate with Rodney, like they promised they would do the night before. "No. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just… nervous, if that makes any sense. We haven't really talked about what we plan on telling everyone on Atlantis, and this kinda just shoves everything out into the open." She felt flustered, but she knew that she had to show Rodney that she liked the idea of sharing a room with him. "Plus, if we are sharing, I have to actually try and find a reason to leave the room, because now I'm not really going to want to." She blushed at the implications of that, not _too_ ashamed that she admitted it out loud.

Rodney chuckled, and pulled her into his arms trying to to let his mind wander too much. He wanted to address the other points she had brought up before he thought to hard about not leaving this room at all for three weeks. "Well, first off, we both know my stomach will make sure that we have at least one reason to leave." He was happy when she giggled alongside him, both knowing his nature to go too long without eating and then get ravenous. "As far as what we are going to tell everyone on Atlantis, I'm okay with whatever you are okay with. We are in different departments, so we are not breaking any rules here, so there really isn't any reason to keep us a secret. And if Colonel Carter's reaction was any proof, I don't think that anyone is really going to be surprised. It might be hard for us to try to hide anything if we wanted to, and if I can be completely honest, I don't really want to." He smiled and kissed her briefly.

"I don't want to either." Jennifer placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "Doctor McKay, does that make you my boyfriend?" She giggled, the word sounding silly rolling off her tongue.

"Only if you agree to be my girlfriend, Doctor Keller." Rodney felt silly using terms like that, though technically they weren't incorrect. He could tell that it was important for Jennifer for them to know exactly where they stood, so that they could face the world together, which he couldn't be upset with.

"I would love to." She smiled brightly and leaned into kiss him again. This time, she hoped he wouldn't push her away. His hands landed on her hips, pulling her towards him, but not quite in a way that said he was giving in. Jennifer let one of her hands push into his hair, hoping to hold him there as long as she could.

As per normal for Rodney, his brain was in overdrive, trying to process as much as possible before he lost higher brain function. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, so he wanted to make sure that he was reading her body language correctly. Though, judging by the way she was pressed against him, her intentions were clear. Rodney wrapped his arms around her back, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

The slight sigh she released gave him just want he needed to let his tongue slip into her mouth. He wasn't prepared for her to instantly counter, letting her tongue push into his mouth and fighting him for dominance. It sent a wave of desire through his body, and he was sure she could feel what she was starting to do to him. One hand that was on his cheek moved so that it was just underneath the collar of his shirt, and it gave him goosebumps. He was suddenly glad that no one was expecting them anywhere, because he wanted to take his time showing Jennifer just how much he loved her.

The physicians hands began to roam again, dropping from his cheek and neck so she could caress the muscles of his upper arms. Rodney took his opening and moved his attack to her neck, sucking on different pressure points, nipping gently as he went. He let his hands slip over the round globes of her butt, and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh Rodney!" her voice came out as a breathy moan and sent a jolt straight through him. His response was to rip off her shirt, giving him more access to her creamy flesh. Her hands landed on the hem of his shirt, making sure he followed suit right away.

Instantly they were tangled up again, with the added electricity that came with their new skin to skin contact. Rodney started to steer them towards the bed, praying that there were no obstacles in their way since he had not committed the lay out of the room to memory yet. When he heard the soft thud of her shoe coming in contact with the bed, he knew they were safe.

The feeling of her soft skin under his rough hands was quickly making him lose his higher cognitive abilities. Tentatively, he broke their kiss, needing to be sure he wasn't rushing her before they continued. "Jennifer, are you sure…"

She leaned in, cutting him off and whispering in his ear. "I'm sure that if you stop right now, your very turned on girlfriend is going to be very frustrated." It was the closest that she had ever felt to being seductive, but it did the trick.

Rodney's lips crashed into hers as they toppled onto the bed. The feeling of Jennifer's body pressed against his was driving him wild, not to mention her words that had driven him over the edge. He rolled them so that he was on top of her, and redirected his attack on her sensitive neck. Jennifer wiggled under him in the most delicious ways, her moans making him feel like he was playing her like an instrument. He trailed his kisses over her shoulder and down her neck to the crevice between her breasts. Reaching up, he caressed her through her bra as his lips danced at the edge of the fabric.

"Rodney, please!" She wasn't really sure what she wanted, but she knew she wanted more. Jennifer arched her back in pleasure, giving Rodney the perfect opportunity to reach behind her and unhook her bra. Jennifer helped him rid her of the offending garment just in time for her to watch him take her right breast in his mouth. The song her moans made was music to his ears, and normally boastful genius felt his confidence grow as he perfected a new talent; making love to Jennifer Keller. As not to let her other breast feel neglected, Rodney switched his attention leaving a trail of kisses between the two.

What he didn't expect was for Jennifer to pull him off her. At first he was worried he did something wrong, but suddenly he found himself on his back with Jennifer reclaiming his lips in a passionate kiss. As she sat above him, he felt her fingers pulling at his belt and zipper, silently thankful for the release of extra pressure on his already hardened shaft. He hardly let her finish before his own hands we making quick work of her pants. Once unzipped, he slipped his hands inside her underwear, really taking her butt in his hands for the first time. With his limited sexual experiences, he would take whatever action he could get. But with a seemingly solid future with Jennifer in sight, he let himself fully absorb all of his feelings and admitted one thing; he was definitely a butt guy.

Panting, the geniuses temporarily separated so they could shed their remaining clothes. Each paused as they got an eyeful of the other for the first time, a look of adoration blending with their obvious lust.

"God Jennifer, you are so beautiful." Rodney caressed her stomach in a way that gave her shivers. Even in the heat of the moment, she realized the gravity of his simple touch; the stomach that he was caressing, could one day bear his children. Before she could let that thought overtake her, Jennifer grabbed his hand and started to kiss his fingers. Feeling uncharacteristically bold, she slipped his pointer finger in her mouth and sucked on it gently. She was rewarded with a groan from Rodney and his eyes rolled back in his head as he imagined her doing that to another one of his extremities. She couldn't help but smile at the power she had over him, and she made a mental note to make sure she tried the real thing.

Right now she needed him. She released his hand so he could turn on his back. Rodney was just trying to decide how he wanted to take her when he saw her eyeing his shaft hungrily, making it twitch. Jennifer made the decision for him as she straddled him again. Leaning forward to kiss him, her nipple dragged across his bare chest, causing them both to moan. His cock twitched again, bouncing against her swollen lower lips.

Jennifer pushed herself back so that she could slowly slip him inside of her. His breath caught in his throat as the desire to slam into her overwhelmed him, but he remembered that she probably had not done this in awhile either, so she would probably need to adjust to him. He ran his hands over her smooth, firm butt again to attempt to distract himself while he waited. It wasn't long before she moved again, rising until she was almost off him. When her motions began to pick up, his hands settled on her hips, encouraging her along.

Soon he was meeting her thrust for thrust, and Jennifer was almost embarrassed by the breathy moans that escaped her lips every time the met. In an effort to quiet herself, Jennifer bent to kiss her lover, changing the angle until he was hitting her _oh so right._ Instead of kissing him, she buried her face in his neck as the world around her fell apart. His name escaped her lips as she came around him.

Rodney could feel her walls tighten around him, and the way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine. Still in pursuit of his own release, he flipped them over and continued to thrust into her. He was overtaken by the woman below him, lips swollen from their kisses, skin still flush from her release; she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He watched as her face began to read of pleasure again, and he wondered if he could make her come a second time. He shifted so that all of his weight was on one elbow and reached between them to where they were joined to press his thumb against her wound up bundle of nerves.

Jennifer cried out and both her hands clamped around his arms, signaling he was doing something right. He bent to kiss her neck as the beginnings of his own release began to build. It wasn't much longer until Jennifer arched her back, seeing stars as her second release slammed into her. Feeling her tighten around him once again was all Rodney needed to fall over the edge. He released himself inside of her as her name toppled from his lips.

Spent, Rodney lowered himself onto Jennifer, no longer able to hold himself up. After only a moment, he rolled off of her and pulled her with him, not wanting to be away from her, but also not wanting to crush her under his weight. With one arm around her, the other started to caress her side as they both continued to catch their breath.

Jennifer's thumb caressed the skin of his shoulder as she broke the silence. "Yeah, that was definitely worth the wait. That was amazing."

Rodney chuckled slightly and kissed her head. "Have you been waiting long?"

Jennifer repositioned herself so that she could look at him, resting her chin on her hand so she didn't hurt him. "Honey, I've been trying to get you to do that for months now." She smiled at him and there was a playful gleam in her eyes.

It didn't surprise her when confusion covered Rodney's face. "Wait, what?"

She couldn't help but giggle before she answered him. "Remember when I asked you out for a beer after the accident in the Genii mine?"

"Of course." He answered simply, trying to remember if he had missed some obvious signs from that night.

"You may have been the one to admit that you were bad at the whole flirting and dating thing, but I was just as bad. I couldn't quite figure out how to get it across that night, but I would have let you take me that night if you had tried." Her skin was flush with her confession.

"Damn!" Was all the normally vocal scientist could muster.

"If I thought I liked you before that day, watching you in the field like that, and having you save my life kinda solidified the deal for me. I knew the timing might not be right, but from then on I tried to get you to notice me in a different light." Even she was shocked by her confession.

Rodney stroked her cheek with his knuckles and smiled her favorite smile. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. As you are well aware, the body language of women isn't really a language I speak." This led them both into laughter.

Jennifer peppered his skin with kisses as she wiggled herself higher so she could kiss him. "As long as you don't try to read other woman, I'll help you become fluent." She winked at him and kissed him deeply, enjoying the feeling of having him all to herself.

As they came up for air, she was shocked by the sincerity in his eyes. "I hope you know I don't have eyes for anyone but you."

"I've known that for a while now, just like I've known that I can't imagine my life without you. I just needed you to finally admit it." She smiled gently and relaxed her head against his chest again.

"I love you Jennifer." He admitted again with a simple kiss to her head.

"I love you too Rodney." Her heart swelled and she cuddled further into his shoulder.

The physician and the physicist laid like that for quite some time, listening to their heartbeats and just enjoying each others presents. Its was Jennifer who begrudgingly broke the spell.

"I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and stole away to the bathroom.

After cleaning herself up a bit, and attempting to tame her hair, Jennifer exited in time to see Rodney getting up from the bed. With a passing kiss, they traded places.

Jennifer pulled out some fresh underwear, but decided to forgo her pajamas and pulled on Rodney's discarded shirt instead. She had never worn anything from her previous boyfriend, but had always wanted to. Now she knew it was because she was never close enough to any of them for it to feel right. She propped up her pillow and sat up in bed as she waited for Rodney to finish.

Rodney felt his stomach begin to coil again as he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jennifer in his shirt. "You stole my shirt!" He accused her playfully as he pulled on his boxers and climbed into bed beside her.

"It looks better on me." She teased him with a gleam in her eye.

"I can't argue with that." Rodney's voice was husker than he intended as he claimed her lips for a scorching kiss. His eyes were dark as they came up for air, and as much as he would love to take her again, he wanted to build their emotional relationship as much as their physical one. He picked up her hand and kissed it with a gentle squeeze. "How about some of those stories we wanted to share?"

Rodney wrapped an arm around her as they began to talk...

* * *

 **A/N 2: I'm still playing around with continuing or not. I would love to know if you would want to read more!**


End file.
